jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:XDako/Czasy współczesne-Hicstrid
Długo zbierałam sie aby napisać ten blog po tamtym incydencie. W tym czasie byłam pochłonięta czytaniem różnych opków i polecam: '-"To nie jest takie proste"'-Jancia2000 '-"Wiesz że cie ko..."-BlackAngel111' '-"To nie przyjaźń tylko miłość!"-DragonsLove' '-"Nie potrafię sie na ciebie gniewać"-astrid Hofferson19' '-"Razem do końca życia"-Czkawunia' '-"Hope...Dreams...Love-Hiccstrd"-SmoczyŻeluś ' Te opoka bardzo mi sie podobały. To dzięki nim własnie pisze teraz to opko. Nie chce sie rozpisywac,ale tylko jedno powiem. Pomimo tego że kazde z nich bylo takie same na wój sposób,polecam ! ''' '''Okej...teraz info. :D '-Czkawka,Astrid,Sączysmark,Śledzik,Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Heterah mają po 17 lat' '-dzieje sie to we wspłocześności' '-Astrid ma rodziców,tak jak Czkawka i inni.' '-ma nogę (Czkawka)' '-nowe postacie !' '-te opko jest bardzo powiazane z moim zyciem na codzien, wiec jest dla mnie bardzo wazne' '-bede pisac z perspektyw,gdy cos sie zmieni napisze ;)' Rozdział 1 'Astrid' To może cos trozke o mnie. Nazywam sie Astrid Hofferson. Mam 17 lat. Nie mam rodzeństwa. Jestem blondynka o niebieskich oczach. Wraz z rodzicami mieszkamy w dużym mieście. Jednak nasz dom oddalony jest od niego o pare kilometrów,dlatego do szkoły jeżdże busem. Chodze do najgorszej klasy. PPrzynajmniej ja tak sądze,ale nie moge narzekac. Mam swoja przyjaciólke,która chodzi ze mna do klasy. Nazywa sie Heterah Kavana. Jestem ciemnowłosą dziewczyna o brązowych oczach. Jest dla mnie jak siostra. Jednak czym sie różnimy. Mianowicie tym ze ona ugania sie za chłoapakmi z naszej klasy,a ja siedze nad ksiązkami. Nie interesują mnie oni. Pomimo tego ze moja mam mi powtarza ze i tak mi to kiedys przejdzie bo kazda dziewczyna czasem ma kogos takiego kto wpadnie jej w oczy. No nic, moja klasa liczy ok. 20 osób. Najbardziej kogo kojarze z mojej klasy to paczka Hetery. Ona sama,Śledzik-blondyn o piwnych oczach,troszke gruby ,kujon chociaż dostaje jedynki czasem dwójki,Sączysmark-ciemnowłosy koles z nadwaga o brazowych oczach,przystawiał sie do mnie jak pierwszy raz pojawiłam sie w szkole,co chwila chwali sie swoimi mięśniami,Mieczyk i Szpadka-blondyni o brazowych i zielonych oczach-bliźniaki,nic nie umieją,zazwyczaj ciągle cos niszcza,zawsze ma pani z nimi problem,zawsze cos zmajstruja,no i nieszczesny koles,Czkawka-brunet o cudnych..pff co ja gadam zielonych oczach. Jest najprzystojniejszym chłoapkiem w całej szkole. jeździ na różne zawody i wgl. Każa dziewczyna na jego widok słabnie..nawet ja,która jest zapatrzona w świat ksiązek,niestety nie mam u niego szans z dwóch powodów-pierwszy jest taki ze on wgl na mnie nie zwraca uwagi, tak dziewczyna jak ja i on..pff zapomniane w tym zyciu, drugi jest taki ze Hetera sie w nim podkochuje. Jest poniedziałek mam szkołe muzyczną. Własnie koncze 4 rok i koniec. Uff..nie lubie tam chodzic ze wzgedlu na teorie,ale grac to bym mogła cały czas. *Poniedziałek Obudił mnie budzik o 6. Wstałam i ubrałam sie. Dzisiaj założyłam swoje jasne dżinsowe rurki, dotego biała bluze z głowa lwa. włosy upiełam w kok i wziełam swoj czarny plecak z białym napisem Vans. I zeszłam na dół. Zjadłam śniadanie wpakowując swoje ksiązki do szkoły muzycznej. Była juz 7, ubrałam swoje jasno niebieskie conversy i wyszłam. Poszłam na przystanek i czekałam az autobus nadjedzie. Podjechał i weszłam do prawie pustego busa. Skasowałam bilety i usiadłam prawie przy wejściu,nałożyła słuchawki i ssłuchałam muzyki. Dojechaliśmy już do szkoły,wyiadłam z busu i poszłam do szkoły. Z góry po schodach zleciała Heterah tuląc mnie. Poszła ze mna do szatni. Heterah:Dobrze ze sie nie spóźniłaś. Astrid:Ja sie nigdy nie spóźniam.-odpowiedziałam oburzona. Heterah:Ale dzisiaj mógł być ten pierwszy bo za minute dzwonek na lekcje. Astrid:Naprawde ? Okej chodź szybko. Zawiesiłam swoja kirtke,przebrałam buty i poszłyśmy pod sale gdzie mamy mmiec godzine wychowawczą. Oczywiście po drodze każdy mówił czesc do Hetery,oczywiscie chłopacy. Ona szczęsliwa odpowiadała ciągnąc mnie pod drodze za reke. Doszyłśmy i stanelysmy pod klasa. Wtedy podeszła do nas paczka Hetery. Śledzik:Jesteś,co dzisiaj robimy ? Heterah:Czesć Śledzik,nie wiem na co macie ochotę ? Mieczyk:Moze poszlibysmy na trzepak za bloki ? Szpadka:Tak zebys znowu robił z siebie małpe i wspinał sie po trzepaku,a potem spadł i połamał nogi. Nie słuchałam ich bo zaczeli sie kłócić,a Hetera ich uspokajała. Wtedy z zakretu wyszedł brunet. Szedł w nasza strone nie spuszczajac ze mnie oka. Troszke sie zarumieniłam dlatego spuścił wzrok i uśmiechnął do siebie. Akurat w tym czasie pani otworzyła sale i kazała nam wejść. Wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejsach. siedziałam pod ścianą w drugiej ławce z Hetera. Za nami siedziały bliźniaki. Za bliżniakami Sączysmark, za Sączysmarkiem Czkawka ze swoim kumplem Leo. Śledzik siedzial przed nami ze Stanem,równiez kujonem. Były trzy rzedy ławek po cztery ławki. zaczeła sie lekcja z pania wychowawczynia. Pania ClayTons. Nie zabrdzo przypadła mi do gustu, no ale cóż. Oczywiście jak to lekcja z wychowawca kazdy gadał. Nikt nie słuchał pani. Heterah gdała z chłopakami i Szpadka o wspólnym wyjściu. Ja w tym czasie czytałam swoja ulubiona ksiązke "Sposób zycia". Romantyczna ksiazka,kocham takie. Cała lekcja pptoczyła sie własnie tak. wyszliśmy z klasy i tak przeleciało ośiem lekcji. Po nich wziełam rzeczy z szatni i poszłam do szkoły muzycznej. Mojego Pana od fortepianu jeszcze nie było wiec wyciągłam ksiazki,uregulowałam krzesło i otworzyłam pianino. Rozegrłam sie i zaczełam grac, Ponosiła mnie muzyka. Grałam jak nigdy dotąd. W tym czasie nie zuważyłam jak ktos mi sie przygląda przez szybe w drzwiach. Po zagraniu zabrałam sie za drugi utwór. Grałam i gdy skończyłam wszedł mój nauczyciel. Lekcja przemineła okej. Pan powiedział ze bede grała za miesiąc na koncercie. Bardzo sie ucieszyłam i wracajac do domu smiałam sie sama do siebie. Weszłam do domu. Od razu przywtitała mnie Wichura. Mój piesio rasy husky. Pogłaskałam ja i udałam sie do swojego pokoju. Astrid:Co tam Wichra? Co robiłaś ? Ona tylko szeknęła. Usidałam przy biurku i robiłam zadania domowe. Pouczyłam sie jeszcze na jutrzejszą kartkówke z bilogi gdy dostałam smsa od Hetery. "Wpadniesz do nas? Znaczy sie do mnie ?" Odpisalam. "Do nas? Kto jest jeszcze u cb?" "Chłopaki i Szpadka" "Za chwile będe" Po odpisaniu zeszłam na dół powiadomić o tym mame. Astrid:Mamo mogę isc do Hetery? Mama:Tak, nie wracaj późno! Po tych słowach poszłam do pokoju sie przebrać. Przeciez tak nie pójde do koleżanki w towarzystwie kolegów z klasy. Wyciągnęłam z szafy czarne rurki i biały podkoszulek z czarnym sercem. Włożyłam długi sweter, włosy związałam w warkocza, do którego wplotłam dodatkowo małego warkoczyka. Wziełam telefon i zeszłam na dół. Ubrałam swoje czarne conversy i skórzana kurtke po czym wyszłam mówiąc ze nie bede za długo. Nie szłam długo bo Heterah mieszka 5 domów ode mnie. Zapukałam do drzwi, otworzyła mi je Hetera. Od razu mnie przytuliła i powiedziała abym sie rozebrała i do nich dołączyła. Tak zrobiłam i poszłam do salonu. Tam siedzieli juz Śledzik,Sączysmark i Czkawka. Mieczyk z Szpadką bili sie o kota Hetery,Nesse. Czarna kotke z białym sercem na udzie. Weszłam i wszyscy powiedzieli mi "cześć". Uśmiechnełam sie i popatrzyłam na Hetere. Siedziała koło Czkawki na sofie patrząc na kotke. Sączysmark rozmawiał ze Śledzikiem o tym jakby tu fajnie było zamówić pizze. Usiadłam na fotelu przyglądając sie z usmiechem na twarzy zabawe Mieczyka i Szpadki. Nagle zwrócił moja uwage Czkawka. Patrzyła na mnie tymi zielonymi oczami. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy dopóki Hetera nie potrząsła nim. Wtedy odwróciły sie do niej i zaczeli rozmawiać. Spuściałm wzrok. Miczyk i Szpadka zaczeli sie bic po tym jak Nessa uciekła do pokoju Hetery. W tym czasie Śledzik i Sączysmark grali cos na playstation one w jakąś gre. Czkawka gadał z Hetera. Nie chciałam im przeszkadzać. Wstałam i wyszłam na góre po schodach skręciłam w bok i znalazłam sie na ścianie.Przedemną stał Czkawka opierła sie jedną dłonia o sciane druga trzymajac mnie w tali. Patrzyłam w jego zielone oczy. Po czym jego dłoń kierowała sie ku mojej twarzy. Druga zaś do moich ud. Przyblizył mnie do siebie i musnął ustami. Nie wiem czemu ale oddałam pocałunek. Usłyszeliśmy jak ktos wchodzi po schodach. Od razu sie od siebie ocuneliśmy. Stałam jak wryta oparta o ściane. Heterah popatrzyła na mnie, a potem na Czkawke. Heterah:Czkawka idziesz ?-zapytała patrząc to na niego to na mnie. Czkawka:Jasne,juz ide. Heterah zeszła po schodach. Czkawka tylko posłał mi oczko. Od razu sie zaczerwieniłam. Przez dłuższą chwile stałam tak,ale zawołał mnie Heterah. Przyjechała bowiem pizza. Hetreah:Astrid chodź mamy pizze,zjesz ?-zapytała juz nie krzyczac na cały dom gdy zobaczyła mnie na schodzącą ze schodów. Astrid:Nie wiesz juz musze sie zbierac,ale dziekuje. Pożegnałam sie z nia. Opatrzyłam na jeszcze na Czkawke,a ten zrobił mnie typu "nie idź jeszcze" Szepnełam "musze" na szczescie nikt tego nie słyszał. Po tym wyszłam i udałam sie w strone domu. 'Czkawka' Pocałowałem ją ! Wkońcu zerbałem sie na odwage. Od 5 miesięcy robiłem aby mnie zauważyła. Ale cały czas była zapatrzona w ksiązki. Zreszta Hetera ciągle była ze mna. Astrid jednak oddała mi pocałunek. Czyli może czuje to samo co ja do niej? Nie miałem pewności ale wiedziałem ze cos do mnie czuje. Musiała isc,szkoda....nudno bez niej. Po skończonej..troszke nudnej imprezie wróciłem do domu. *Następny dzień Wstałam bardzo wcześnie. Wyjełam z szafy jasno niebieskie rurki,biały podkoszulek z jasnoniebieskimi i jasnoróżowymi kwiatkami do tego szary swetr i byłam gotowa. Włosy spiełam w wysoki kuzyk,a grzywke poprawiłam aby spadała na jedno oko. Zeszłam po cichu na dół robiąc sobie sniadanie. Nie chciałam ich budzić,wiedziałam ze wczoraj wrócili późno z pracy,przynajmniej tata. zjdałam śniadanie,umyłam zęby i wyszłam do szkoły. dzisiaj miała byc kartkówka z biologi. Jestem nauczona,pomimo ze wieczorem poszłam do Hetery. Oj..kurcze własnie co teraz bedzie? co teraz bedzie z Czkawka? Nie przejmowałam sie tym. Weszłam do szatni,siedziała tam Heterah,która na mój widok wstała przytulając mnie. Zobaczyłam ze Czkawka przygląda mi sie i tej scence. Zamknełam oczy. Heterah oderwała sie ode mnie i usiadła obok Czkawki.Przebrałam sie i usiadłam na przeciwko ich. Popatrzyłam na Hetre,była zajeta pisaniem na swoim telefonie. Zerknęłam wiec na bruneta siedzącego onok niej. Spoglądał na mnie. Uśmiechnełam sie,on odwzajemnił usmiech. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Hetera miała teraz angielski,ja nie. Owszem Hetera chodziła do mnie do klasy ale ona zawsze miała dodatkowy angielski. Położyła reke na udzie Czkawki i spojrzała mu w oczy mówąc ze musi isc. On tylko pokiwał głowa na znak ze rozumie. Podeszła jeszcze do mnie i dała buziaka w policzek po czym wyszła z szatni. zostałam sam na sam z Czkawka. Ojeju <3 odprowadziłam wzrokiem wychodzącą Hetere po czym spojrzałam na bruneta. Siedział oparty patrząc w moje piekne błekitne oczy. Ja rozpływałam sie w jego cudnie zielonych oczach on moich. Wstał i usiadł koło mnie. 'Czkawka' Rozpływałem sie w jej przepięknych błękitnych jak bezchmurne niebo oczach. Wstałem i usiadłem koło niej. Patrzyłam na mnie cały czas, a ja nie spuszczałem jej z oka. Zbliżyłem sie jeszcze do niej bliżej i musnąłem jej usta. Zamkneła oczy. Znów musnąłem. Ale tym razem oddała pocałunek. Zawiesiła rece na mojej szyji. Ja pogłębiałem pocałunek. Nasze usta ciagle razem sie stykały. Wtedy zrozumiałem ze jestesmy dla siebie stworzeni. Całowaliśmy sie,az brakoło nam tchu. Popatrzylismy sobie w oczy,chyab to lubimy robic. Siedzielismy tak,ale ona wstała,wzieła swoja torbę i wyszła z szatni. Pomyśłałem ze cos zrobiłem złego ale sie nie dowiedziałem. Poszła. Przez cały dzień wydawało mi sie ze mnie unikała. Po lekcjach czekałam na nia bo jej grupa miała jeszcze jedną lekcje. Zadzwonił dzwonek,wszyscy juz wzieli swoje rzeczy i wyszli. Została kurtka Astrid. zobaczyłem jak wchodzi do szatni ze spuszczoną głową. Podniosła ją gdy wchodziła do szatni. 'Astrid' Cały czas myślalam o Czkawce. O naszym pocałunku. Skończył wcześniej lekcje więc nie musiałam patrzec jak wypatruje mnie gdzieś z oddali. On czekał na mnie przez ten cały czas. Ropłynełabym sie ale nie, nie przy nim. Podeszłam aby przebrac buty paraliżujac go wzrokiem. Wkońcu przerwał ta niezreczna cisze. Czkawka:Daleczego mnie przez cały dzień unikałaś? Co miałam mu powiedzieć? Ojejku,jest gorzej niż myślałam. Astrid:Po tym...no wiesz,nie wiedziałam co robić,musiałam to przemyśleć....-spuściłam wzrok przestając sie ubierać. Wstał i tylko kątem oka zobaczyłam ze siada obok mnie. Podniósł mój podbródek. i spojrzał w oczy. Czkawka:Nie wiedziałaś co robic? Astrid:Tak... Czkawka:Dlaczego? Astrid:Bo..bo..ja. Nie umiałam mu tego powiedziec...zwłaszcza teraz..w szkole...postanowiłam ze powiem mu to gdy do mnie przyjdzie. Czkawka:Astrid...-musnął delikatnie moje usta. Zamknęłam oczy i poleciała mi jedna łza. On widząc to otarł ją. Astrid:Prosze..... Czkawka zrobił dziwne oczy. Czkawka:O co ? Astrid:Przyjdź do mnie dzisiaj o 20.00. Patrzył na mnie dalej tym swoim wzrokiem. Po czym zbliżył sie jeszcze bliżej ze prawie i dotknął by mojego nosa. Czkawka:Oczywiście,dla ciebie wszystko piękna... Po tych słowach uśmiechnęłam sie. Musiał to zauważyc bo tez sie uśmiechnął i pocałował. Całowalismy sie namietnie. Az brakło nam tchu. On musiał juz isc. Pozegnałam sie znim i konczylam sie ubierac. Wróciłam do domu. Rozdział 2 *'Miesiąc później' Astrid Chodze z Czkawką już miesiąc. Jeżeli chodzi o moją nieśmiałość to sie w niej poprawiłam,na dobre. Po miesiącu przyszedł własnie ten dzień,na ktory czekałam,dzień koncertu. Pracowałam na niego tyle tygodni,dlatego teraz jesteśmy oddaleni z Czkawką...nie miałam dla niego czasu ale to tylko dlatego że musiałam zająć sie pianinem. Mówił ze rozumie,ale jakoś nie chce mi sie w to wierzyć. Przez ten czas kiedy ja ćwiczyłam w domu on chodził na imprezy i spotkania z Heterą i paczką. Każdy na moim miejscu wyrwał sie z domu i poszedł z chłopakiem/dziewczyną na impreze do przyjaciół,natomiast ja to ja,nigdy nie byłam taka jak inni. Nie przejmowałam sie tym co myślą inni,wiedziałam ze pomimo tego ze nie chodze na wszystkie imprezy,oni nadal mnie lubią. Dzisiaj mama kazała mi sie wyszaleć,chyba wiem czemu...przez trzy tygodnie grałam,grałam i grałam. Zapewne ma tego już dość,no ale przynajmniej sie wyszaleje. Budzik obudził mnie o 6,jak zwykle. Ubrałam czarne rurki,różowy podkoszulek i biały sweter. Rozpuściłam włosy i zeszłam na dół. Moja mama zrobiła mi kanapke. Usiadłam aby ją zjeść. Mama:Kochanie,o której kończysz szkołę? Astrid:O 14,chcesz po mnie przyjechać? Mama:Nie po prostu jade z ciocia Eleną do sklepu i nie będzie mnie w domu o 14,więc klucze zostawiam tam gdzie zawsze. Astrid:Dobrze,a o której wrócisz? Mama:Zależy jak twoja ciocia bedzie chciała,bo nie mam z kim wrócić potem,tata zabrał auto,a moje jest w naprawie. Astrid:Aha rozumiem...dobrze,dzieki mamo za kanapkę, musze juz lecieć na busa,paa ! Ubrałam białe conversy, wziełam plecak i wyszłam. Czekałam na busa 20 min,ponieważ sie opóżniło coś. Gdy przyjechałam do szkoły zostało jeszcze 5 min. Jak dobrze. W szatni były jakieś dziewczyny z mojej klasy,ale Hetery nie było,ani jej kurtki. Nie pisałam z nia wczoraj więc nie wiem czy bedzie w szkole czy nie. Zadzwonił dzwonek,nie czekałam na Hetere,wyszłam z szatni i udałam sie do klasy. Po 20 min ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zaskoczona kto to oderwałam sie od robienia zadań zadanych przez panią ClayTons. Ona również zaciekawiona kto to poprosiła o wejście. To co zobaczyłam zostało mi w pamięci. Hetera weszła do klasy z Czkawką pod ramieniem,za nimi bliźniaki,Śledzik i Sączysmark. Przeprosili za spóźnienie i szli w strone ławek. Myslałam ze Hetera usiądzie ze mną ale sie myliłam...poszła usiąść z Czkawką,pewnie wczoraj sie umówili i nic mi nie powiedzieli. Fajnie...na dodatek musiałam siedzieć z Leo,kolegą Czkawki. Szczerze nie znałam go i nic o nim nie wiedziałam,dlatego nie mgłam oceniać ludzi po tym z kim sie zadają,ale znając przyjaciół Czkawki jest taki sam jak oni. Pierwsza lekcja przemineła szybko. Na drugiej mieliśmy historie, znowu siedziałam z Leo. Oczywiscie przez całą lekcje słychać było Czkawke i tą paczke. Za to ja z Leo,mało co gadaliśmy, jest tak samo nieśmiały co ja. W końcu zaczeliśmy rozmawiać tak aby nie przeszkadzać pani. Po historii poszłam czytać ksiązkę,której nie zdążyłam skończyć,gdy podsiadł sie do mnie Leo. Leo:Hej,co czytasz? Astrid:O hej,"Sposób życia". Leo:To chyba romantyczna? O ile sie nie myle Zaczelismy sie śmiać. Astrid:Tak to romantyczna. Leo:Nie wiedziałem ze lubisz no wiesz,czytać takie ksiązki. Astrid:Nikt nie wiedział... Zaczeliśmy rozmawiać o wszystkim. Znowu nie skończe ksiązki,ale wole pogadać. Dobrze sie dogadujemy. Rozmawialiśmy po czym zadzwonił dzwonek,teraz biologia. Weszliśmy do klasy. Miałam siedzieć sama gdy... Leo:Astrid,czy moge z tobą usiąść? Astrid:Pewnie. Uśmiechnełam sie do niego i tak przebiegła nam cała lekcja. Wprawdzie nam sie nudziło. Po 7 lekcjach wracałam do domu sama. Zapomniałam o Czkawce, o wszystkim myślałam tylko o Leo. Nie,nie nie mogę o nim myśleć...ja mam chłopaka,a raczej miałam... Wróciłam do domu. Zmęczona usiadłam i zaczęłam oglądać telewizję. Nigdy tego nie lubiłam ale nie miałam nic innego do roboty. O 4 postanowiłam wyjść na spacer z Wichurą. Było jeszcze jasno więc dlaczego nie? Poszłyśmy do parku,porzucałam jej piłke, ona jeszcze pare razy mi uciekła. No ale... Gdy miałam wracać zobaczyłam idącego Czkawkę koło mojego domu. Zakradłam sie po cichu i przestraszyłam go. Astrid:Buu...!!!!! Czkawka:A-Astrid,jezus przestraszyłaś mnie... Astrid:O to chodziło,co ty tu robisz? Czkawka:Szłem właśnie do ciebie zapytać sie czemu wgule z nami nie rozmawiasz? Naprawde? to chyba wy ze mną. Astrid:Wiesz...,nie miałam kiedy Czkawka:Nie dziwie sie jak cały czas gadasz i jestes z tym Leonem. Leonem? Tak ma na imie? Myślałam ze Leo no bo wszyscy...mniejsza. Astrid:Tak,a z kim? Jako jedyny do mnie przyszedł i zapytał czy moze ze mną usiąść, a ty nie dośc sie spóźniłeś to jeszcze szłeś z Heterą pod ręką. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzałeś! Czkawka:Byliśmy na imprezie i dużo sie wydarzyło,ale wiedziałabyś co gdybyś tam była. Astrid:Teraz wszystko zwalasz na mnie? Czkawka:Nie,ale mówisz dlaczego szedłem z koleżanką pod ramie! Astrid:Nie byłam na imprezie bo nie lubie ich. Nie kręci mnie to ani troche,a ty zamiast chpociaz napisac lub zadzwonic wolałeś sie bawic z moją przyjaciółką i swoja paczka. Czkawka:Wiesz co,nie chce mi sie z toba juz gadac...nara. Nie wierze...dlatego zawsze unikałam chłopaków. Miałam płakać,ale przez takiego dupka? Nie,nie... Poszłam do domu. Dałam jeść Wichurce i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Jutro mój ważny dzień nie bede sie nim przjmowac...nie moge... *Następny dzień Wstałam o 6. Poszłam do łazienki ochłonąć. Ubrałam szare rurki,Biały podkoszulek i zielono-modry swetr. Zeszłam na dół zjeść śniadanie,mama wczoraj późno wróciła. Słyszałam jak próbowała być cicho ale jej to nie wychodziło... Zjadałam śniadanie,dałam jeść jeszcze Wichrce (tak ma być <) po czym ubrałam białe conversy i wyszłam. Czekałam na busa,w końcu przyjechał. Miałam wsiadać,a ponieważ dzisiaj miał być koncert byał roztrzepana. Przez to wpadłam na chłopaka,który wysiadała z busa. Skasowałam bilet i szukałam wolnego miejsca. Zauważyłam ze nie mam nut,zapewne wypadły mi kiedy zdeżyłam sie z tym chłopakiem,kurczę co ja teraz zrobie? No nic,moze zapamietałam. Przyjechałam do szkoły punktualnie,nawet za bardzo o 7. Poszłam do szatni jeszce nikogo nie było,wiec przebrałam sie i czekałam na dzwonek. Nagle do szatni wszedł Leo, z dziewczyna. Pocałowali sie. Idzie tu,o kurcze... Leon:Cześć,co tam? Pisałem wczoraj do ciebie ale nie odpisywałaś? Astrid:Przepraszam,nie miała czasu...wybacz Leon:Spoko,powodzenia na koncercie. Zawiązał drugiego buta,wstał i mrugnął do mnie okiem,po czym dał buziaka w policzek. Astrid:Nie dziękuje. Uśmiechnęliśmy sie do siebie i wyszedł. Zadzwonił drugi dzwonek. Postanowiłam pójśc pod klase. Tam byał już nasza klasa. Paczki jeszce nie było...normalne. Pani również...ale gdy tak wypatrywałam pani ClayTons zza progu wyszła paczka. Czkawka,Hetera już nie pod ręką Czkawki,Śledzik,Sączysmark i bliźniaki. Szli w moją stronę. Czkawka jako pierwszy podszedł do mnie i mnie ucałował. Nie oddałam pocałunku,byłam zbyt zaskoczona. Potem podeszła do mnie Hetera i mnie przytuliła. Następnie reszta,ale tylko przybiła mi piątki. Nie wiedziała co im sie stało. Postanowiłam zapytac. Astrid:Yyy...co wam sie stało? Hetera:A co miało sie stać? Astrid:Jesteście jacyś dziwni... Sączysmark:W jakim sensie? Astrid:Przyszliście do mnie i każdy z was jest dla mnie miły...nawet ty. Pokazałam palcem na Czkawke,który objął mnie ramieniem. Czkawka:Wiem,wczoraj sie pokłóciliśmy,ale ja to rozumiem,byłaś zdenerwowana po koncercie. Rozumiem to,postanowiliśmy ci wybaczyć... Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Po koncercie,który jest dzisiaj? Naprawdę? Oni mi wybaczyć? Chyba ja im! Astrid:Żartujesz tak? Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem,oprócz Leona. Czkawka zaskoczony moją reakcja odsunął się ode mnie. Czkawka:Dlaczego miałbym żartować? Nie mogłam się wysłowi. Leon powiedział za mnie. Leon:Chciałem wam powiedzieć,ale mnie nie słuchaliście... Popatrzył na mnie. W końcu powiedział. Leon:Astrid ma dzisiaj ten koncert i to wy powinniście ja błagać o przebaczenie,a nie ona was. Ja stałam jak wryta,zresztą oni tez. Oprócz Leona i Czkawki,który az kipiał z wściekłości. Na szczęście pani już przyszła pani ClayTons i otworzyła nam sale. Przez 5 lekcji wogóle nie gadaliśmy,nawet paczka. Po tych 5 godzinach poszłam do domu. Przebrałam sie na koncert i wyszłam. Musiałam ponownie wracać sie do szkoły. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to ze nie miałam nut...nie wiedziałam co robic. Wszyscy goście się juz schodzi. Chodzę jak opętana za kotarami. Wszyscy się stroją,skrzypkowie,wiolonczeliści,fleciści wszyscy. Udało mi się zobaczyć repertuar. Jako pierwsza idzie Klaudia,która gra na flecie. Następnie jest trąbka,duet wiolonczeli,akordeon,pianino,trio fletów,saksofon,duet klarnecistów,duet wiolonczel+kontrabas i skrzypce,występ pana Elvisa na dudach,kwartet skrzypiec,no i ja. Tak dużo tego jest ale tak szybko idzie. Nie mam nut pomylę się. Jejku...o nie. Zapowiadali mnie jako następna wykonawczynie. Chodziłam denerwując się. Moje zdenerwowanie zobaczyła moja pani. Podeszła do mnie. Pani Savannah:Astrid,kochana wszystko w porządku? Astrid:Tak... Pani Savanah:Jesteś jakaś spięta... Astrid:Bo ja... I własnie kiedy miałam powiedzieć pani Savanah ze nie mam nut,zapowiedziano mnie i musiałam wyjść na scene. Usiadłam przy fortepianie. Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć nuty. Nie zacznę bo nie pamietam drugiej części! Nie,tylko nie to. Cisza na sali,popatrzyłam na pania,która wymachuje ręką abym zaczęła grać. Patrze to na klawiaturę,to na ludzi. Wtem do sali wbiega ten sam chłopak co wpadł na mnie gdy wchodziłam do busa. Wbiegł za kotare. Zaczął machac do mnie nutami,moimi nutami,które myślałam ze przepadły na dobre. Przeprosiłam publiczność i weszła za scene. Astrid:Skąd wiedziałeś ze tu będę? ?:To jedyny koncert w tym mieście... Astrid:Dziękuje,za nuty. ?:Masz,idź szybko na scene i daj popis. Uśmiechnęliśmy sie do siebie po czym wyszłam ponownie na scęne dostając gromkie brawa. Zagrałam przepięknie Adaigo Marcella Bacha,wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem,zresztą ja tez ze tak potrafie. Po koncercie zobaczyłam chłopaka,który przyniósł mi nuty,uświadomiłam sobie wtedy ze nie znam jego imienia. Przeprosiłam pania,zrzuciłam torbe i pobiegłam w jego strone. Zarzucilam mu sie na szyje. Obrócił mnie pare razy w powietrzu po czym odłożył na ziemie. Astrid:Gdyby nie ty,zapomniałam bym utworu i była by klapa. ?:Drobiazg,wiecej ty zrobiłaś,połowe utowru grałaś na pamięć. Astrid:No tak...ostatnim razem nie mieliśmy okazji sie poznac. ?:Rzeczywiście,tak sie spieszyłaś ze nawet na mnie nie spojrzałaś. Śmieje sie. Astrid:Tak byłam bardzo przejęta ze względu na ten koncert. ?:Kyle,mam na imie Kyle. Astrid:A ja Astrid,gdzie mieszkasz? Nie widziałam cie w mojej szkole? Kyle:To z tego powodu iż mój tata kazał mi chodzić do innej szkoły. Astrid:Aha...pójde po torbę,zaczekasz tu? Kyle:Oczywiśćie. Poszłam po torbę i razem wróciliśmy do mojego domu. Przy drzwiach podziękowałam mu za nuty i miałam juz wchodzic gdy złapał mnie za łokieć i pociągnął do siebie. Pocałował mnie w policzek. Kyle:Ślicznie grałaś. Puścił mnie i odszedł. Stałam tam jeszcze przez chwile po czym weszłam do domu. Mama robiła kolacje. Poszłam do swojego pokokju sie przebrac. Nagle zobaczyłam dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Czkawki,jedno od Hetery i dwaie wiadomości od Czkawki. Zapewne będą źli ze nie odebrałam,ani nie odpisałam im. No nic jak chcą sie obrażać to proszę bardzo. Zeszłam na dół. Przy kolacji z mamą rozmawiałyśmy o koncercie i poznanym chłopaku. Po kolacji poszłam sie umyć i kładłam sie spac. Byłam wykończona po całym dniu. Dostałam wiadomośc. Wyciągnęłam z pod łóżka macka i otworzyłam maila. Był on od tego chłopaka. Nadawca:'''Kyle Hemssfort' '''Temat:'Szkoła''' 'Data:'24 czerwca 2016,23:58' '''Adresat:'Astrid Hofferson''' Chciałem abyś dowiedziała sie jako pierwsza, tata pozwolił mi chodzić do twojej szkoły. Do zobaczenia Kyle Hemssfort Postanowiłam ze mu odpisze. 'Nadawca:'Astrid Hofferson' '''Temat:'Szkola''' 'Data:'25 czerwca 2016,00:00' '''Adresat:'Kyle Hemssfort''' Dziekuje. Do zobaczenia w szkole :) Astrid Hofferson CDN '''-przepraszam za błędy,które mogę popełnić podczas pisania -przepraszam za jakies uchyłki ale to tylko dlatego ze jest TRYB ŹRÓDŁOWY!!! -przepraszam jeżeli zapomne co działo sie w tamtych przygodach ale to formalność '-przepraszam za wszystko xD' Rozdział 3 Astrid Na drugi dzień miałam spotkać sie w szkole z Kyle. Bardzo go polubiłam,a na dodatek jeszcze będzie chodził do mojej szkoły.Ucieszona ubrałam granatowe rurki,biały podkoszulek z rózowymi dodatkami i włożyłam szary sweter.Uczesałam włosy rozpuszczając je i byłam gotowa do wyjścia.Nakarmiłam wiec pisnkę,zrobiłam sobie śniadanie i wyszłam.Czekając na busa wzięłam słuchawki,skasowałam biletn i usiadłąm na miejscu. *'W szkole' Astrid:Cześć Heterah! Uśmiechnęła sie do mnie po czym gdy zrozumiała ze to ja,wstała z miejsca i zawiesiła mi sie na szyji. Heterah:Nawet nie wiesz jak sie ciesze! Zastanawiałam sie o co jej chodzi? Postanowiłam zapytać. Astrid:Coś ty taka uradowana? Heterah:Po pierwsze:Gratuluje występu piszą o tobie w necie,po drugie:słyszałam ze niezłe ciacho ma dojśc do szkoły.Nie moge sie doczekac az go zobacze! dziewczyny jak mi to mówiły o mal nie zemdlały. Dziwne,Kyle komuś mówił ze dochodzi do naszej skzoły? No nic...Kyle cichem? No moze i pod tymi ubraniami miał ciało,ale trudno mi mówić w ten sposób o przyjacielu,jest ładny i koniec tematu.Zadzwonił dzwonek. Kyle nadal nie było. Po chwili wszedł nasz dyrektor...wraz z Kyle'm. Od razu mnie wyłapał i uśmiechnął do mnie.Popatrzyłam na Hetere,która była wpatrzona w niego jakby widziała co najmniej diamenty. Oczywiście dyrektor przedstawił nam nowego kolegę,i wraz z nim wyszedł,co było dziwne.Po 5 min znów wszedł dyrektor prosząc Astrid Hoffff...CO?! Mnie?! Wstałam z ławki i udałam sie na korytarz.Dyrektor zamknął za mną drzwi po czym został w środku rozmawiając z pania od matmy. Kyle:Hej,chciałem sie z tobą przywitac ale dyr mnie złąpał w szkole... Astrid:Nic sie nie stało,ale dlaczego mnie tu zawołałeś? Kyle:Przyszedłem do waszej szkoły akurat przed zakończeniem roku,dyr powiedział ze wasze klasy bede podzielone na paru lekcjach i w ogóle.Dlatego chwilowo będe chodził do tamtej klasy...bardzo bym chciał z tobą bo czuje sie troszke nieswojo w tej nowej szkole,ale mam nadzieje ze na orzerwach bedziesz ze mna? Astrid:Jasne...za chwile dzwonek,wróce sie spakowac,a na przerwie poznasz moich kumpli. Uśmiechnął sie do mnie,odwzajemniłam uśmiech i udałam sie do klasy.Od razu gdy siadłam zostałam szczegółowo przepytana przez paczke...Jaki on jest? Cze bedzie z nami chodziły? Czy jest takim ciachem jak mówią?,a ponieważ miałam dość tych pytań,powiedziałam im ze poznają go na przerwie. Dokładnie przed dzwonkiem na przerwe dostałam liścik...od Czkawki. Pogadamy? Nie odpisałam gdyż zadzwonił dzwonek. wszyscy wylecieli jak poparzeni z klasy,zwłaszcza Heterah. Popędziła w strone drzwi. Jako ostatnia wyszłam z klasy.Miałam isc w strone Kyle,ale ktos porwał mnie za reke.To Czkawka. Czkawka:Mozemy pogadac? Astrid:O czym chcesz ze mna rozmawiac? Próbowałam byc miła. Czkawka:O nas... Astrid:O nas? Dlaczego? Czkawka:Wiem ze przez ostatnie dni nam sie nie ukałdało,przepraszam. Astrid:No nie wiem... Czkawka:Astrid,prosze cie. Astrid:O co? Czkawka:O jeszcze jedną szanse. Astrid:My nie zerwaliśmy Czkawka... Zatkałam go. Czkawka:Myślałem... Astrid:To źle myśłałeś,nigdy od ciebie nie odeszłam...Czkawka,wszystko juz okej? Czkawka:Przepraszam ze nie było mnie na twoim koncercie,ale w necie widziałem jak pięknie zagrałaś! Mój występ jest w internecie? Jejku,nie wiedziałam... Oczywiście pogodziłam sie z Czkawką,postanowiłam mu przedstawić Kyle,ale jakoś tak dziwnie sie złożyło ze go nigdzie nie ma...w końcu go znalazłam otoczonego zgrają dziewczyn w tym Hetery.Normalne. Astrid:Chciałabym ci kogoś przedstawić. Rozdział 4 Astrid Minęło wiele czasu zanim Czkawka przekonał sie do Kyle. Ostatecznie zostali kumplami,ale niekiedy sie nie trawią i to tylko dlatego ze Kyle jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Za miesiąc jest koniec roku co mnie bardzo cieszy ale tez smuci,gdyz prawdopodobnie po wakacjach nie wróce do szkoły. MOi rodzice postanowili ze lepiej im bedzie zarabiac w innym państwie,a to oznacza ze po wakacjach będe mieszkac we Francji. Trudno mi jest sie pogodzic z myśla ze nie zobacze juz swoich przyjaciół,zwłaszcza Hetery,Kyle no i mojego cudownego nad zycie chłopaka,Czkawki...na szczescie Czkawka pomaga mi w miare nie myslec o tym i kazdego dnia mnie czyms zaskakuje. Jak wiecie mój wystep byl w necie od tego czasu wiele sie dzialo,a mianowicie zostalam zaproszona aby grac w filharmoni znanej na calym swiecie,ktora jest pare kilometrów od miejsca gdzie zamieszkam we Francji. Dzisiaj mija nasza rocznica chodzenia z Czkawka nie moge sie juz doczekac wspolnej kolacji. *'Szkoła' Heterah Dzisiaj przyszłam do szkoły wczesniej zeby zobaczyc sie z Kyle'm. Od wielu dni próbuje mu zaimponowac ale on z tego co wiem od Astrid nie szuka dziewczyny. Siedzi w szatni teraz i wiąze buty jak zawsze swietnie przy tym wygląda. Heterah:Hej Kyle.-usmiechnełam sie najmilej jak potrafiłam. Kyle:O siemka Hetera,co tam u cb? Heterah:A nawet dobrze,szkoda tylko ze Astrid po wakacjach juz nie bedzie. Kyle:No,strasznie bedzie mi jej brakowac. Heterah:Mi jej tez,ale wiesz zawsze jestem ja jak cos.-sadzilam ze moze dzisiaj tez spróbuje go poderwac,ale znowu on ma mnie gdzies... Kyle:Tak wiem dziękuje,ale to nie to samo. Sama wiesz. Heterah:Wiem... Kyle:Musze juz isc na zajecia,narazie,do zobaczenia na korytarzu. Po tych słowach wyszedł. Nie moge uwierzyc ze on mnie nie zauwaza,co jest ze mna nie tak? Astrid Astrid:Jestes w koncu mój kochany! Czkawka:Pieknie dzis wyglądasz Zaraz po tym mnie pocałował. Czuc było ze naprawde mnie kocha i wkłada w ten pocałunek cała swoja milośc do mnie. Astrid:Idziemy? Czkawka:Musimy isc dzisiaj? Nie mozemy zostac i sie poprzytulac na sofie u ciebie w domu? Astrid:Kusząca propozycja,ale nie. Musze isc dzisiaj do szkoły bo ma test z polskiego,po za tym moi rodzice sa w domu. Czkawka:W takim razie później do tego wrócimy. Wziął mnie za ręke i poszliśmy w strone szkoły. *'W szkole' Czkawka Niesamowite uczucie kiedy jestes z osoba,ktora tez cie bardzo kocha. Wraz z Astrid jestesmy popularna parą w szkole,nieraz widze jak patrzą sie na nia inni chłopacy i uganiają sie za nia. Mniej juz jestem zazdrosny,moze ze wzgledu na to ze wiem co Astrid do mnie czuje i wiem ze nigdy by mnie nie zostawiła. Dzisiaj jest nasza rocznica i mam nadzieje ze spodoba jej sie niespodzianka jaka jej przygotowałem. Teraz ide na lekcje,Astrid dzisiaj ma osobne lekcje i nie wiem co było na zadanie. Jednak wiem kto moze mi powiedziec. Czkawka:Czesc Śledzik. Byłem pewny ze bedzie wiedział co było na zadanie. Śledzik:Oh,witaj Czkawka. Wiedziałeś ze gwiazdy to kuliste ciało niebieskie... Nie mogłem tego słuchac po raz setny,no musiałem mu przerwać. Czkawka:Śledzik,tak wiem,a czy ty wiesz co było moze na zadanie? Śledzik:No przed chwilą ci przeciez mówiłem,ale mi przerwałeś. AHA?! Czkawka:To było na zadanie? Napisac co to gwiazdy? Śledzik:Oh nie,nie,nie. Trzeba było napisać coś co jest związane z kosmosem. Czkawka:Kurcze,musze cos szybko wymyslec,bo Pyskacz mnie zabije!!! Śledzik:Spokojnie,mozesz wziąść moj. Specjalnie zrobiłem dwa tematy jak to ja. Był taki dumny jak to mówil ze az na chwile mu zaczął zazdrościc. Zart :D Czkawka:Dzięki Śledzik,ratujesz mi zycie! Problem z głowy. Fajnie miec kumpla kujona. Po 6 godzinach w szkole w koncu moge przygotowac sie na randke z Astrid. A tak przy okazji dzieki referacie Śledzika,który mi dał o Drodze Mlecznej,Pyskacz postawił mi 5+. Mysle ze czesciej Śledzik musi robic mi zadania dla Pyskacza. CDN-tak na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego :D Przepraszam za krótki next ale mało czasu mam :(( Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania